Robust mobility management may enable offloading and other actions based on mobility measurements. Some of these mobility measurements may include reference signal received quality (RSRQ) for radio resource management as well as other mobility measurements. In the case of RSRQ, it is generally defined as the reference symbol received power (RSRP) divided by received signal strength indicator (RSSI). Table 1 below depicts an example definition of RSRQ in accordance with 3GPP TS 36.214.
TABLE 1Defi-Reference Signal Received Quality (RSRQ) is defined as thenitionratio N × RSRP/(E-UTRA carrier RSSI), where N is the numberof RB's of the E-UTRA carrier RSSI measurement bandwidth.The measurements in the numerator and denominator shallbe made over the same set of resource blocks.E-UTRA Carrier Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI),comprises the linear average of the total received power (in[W]) observed only in OFDM symbols containingreference symbols for antenna port 0, in the measurementbandwidth, over N number of resource blocks by the UE fromall sources, including co-channel serving and non-serving cells,adjacent channel interference, thermal noise etc. If higher-layersignalling indicates certain subframes for performing RSRQmeasurements, then RSSI is measured over all OFDM symbolsin the indicated subframes.The reference point for the RSRQ shall be the antennaconnector of the UE.If receiver diversity is in use by the UE, the reported valueshall not be lower than the corresponding RSRQ of anyof the individual diversity branches.Appli-RRC_IDLE intra-frequency,cableRRC_IDLE inter-frequency,forRRC_CONNECTED intra-frequency,RRC_CONNECTED inter-frequency
There are currently two different types of RSRQ metrics being used in E-UTRAN. The first kind of RSRQ metric (“old RSRQ”) is defined, so that the UE measures the RSSI from symbols only in which the Common Reference Symbols (CRS) are present. The second kind of RSRQ metric (“new RSRQ”) is defined for the case of, for example, enhanced Inter-cell interference coordination (eICIC). In this second type of RSRQ, it specifies that the RSSI be measured from all of the symbols of a subframe.